


'Safety' L x Reader

by Winibie



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: “(y/n) will be joining us on the Kira investigation, I’ve worked with her on many other occasions and she is an excellent detective, although there is one thing I’d….” L began, he turned around in his chair to address everyone face to face, but stopped mid sentence. “Matsuda if you could refrain from getting too close to my girlfriend that would be wonderful, now as I was saying.” L continued, everyone’s eyes widened at turned towards you, Matsuda’s face was bright red and he took a small step away from you.





	

“L, why won’t you let me work with you on the Kira case? I’ve worked with you on plenty of other cases, this one’s not that much different.” You said, leaning forward against the back of his chair, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He paused for a moment, chewing on a cookie he had broken into pieces before eating it, “Because (y/n), it’s dangerous, I’ve already revealed my identity to the task force and to a suspect I believe to be Kira.” He said, tilting his head back to look at you. 

“L just because I’m your girlfriend doesn’t mean you can control me, besides I think I could be of help to the case, I’m known all over the world as a great detective, even if I’m not as great as you are. Let me help.” You begged, the two of you had been arguing about this since L had taken on the Kira investigation. 

After a long silence L finally sighed defeated, he hated losing, but you were an exception, “Alright, you can work with me on the Kira case, but on one condition.” He finally said, looking back at his screen, his thumb to his lip still in thought. “What’s the condition?” You asked, trying to contain your excitement, you enjoyed working with L not only because he was an outstanding detective, but also because he was the love of your life and you liked spending time with him, even if all you were doing was pouring over information. 

“You are not allowed to be with us when chief Yagami’s son Light Yagami is with us, I suspect he’s Kira and since we know Kira can kill with a face and a name I don’t want to put you in danger and risk Kira killing you.” L said, mumbling the last part, “Stop worrying so much about me L, worry about yourself.” You said, which caused him to look back at you with a glare. 

Standing up from his chair he moved around it to stand in front of you, “Promise me you won’t put your life on the line for this case (y/n).” L said, his dark eyes seemed to be staring right into your soul, “L, you know I can’t do that.” You said, moving forward and wrapping your arms around him, burying your face in his chest, “Your persistence and constant need to make me lose our arguments reminds me of why I fell in love with you.” He said, wrapping his own arms around you and holding you close. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’ll instruct the task force that they are, under no circumstances, to reveal you or anything about us to Light Yagami. Then I will allow you to work with us on the Kira case.” He said, nuzzling your neck for a moment before pulling away. “Since you will be joining us, why don’t you have a seat? They should be here in a few minutes like I asked.” He said and sat back in his chair, staring at the computer screen. 

“Watari, could you bring some more cake?” L asked as the task force walked in, “Misa Misa is becoming quite famous, I don’t see- Wow…” Matsuda cut off what he was saying when he noticed you, you stood up and offered your hand, “Hello my name is (y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You introduced yourself, “The pleasure is all mine, I’m Matsuda.” Matsuda introduced himself and one by one everyone else did. 

“(y/n) will be joining us on the Kira investigation, I’ve worked with her on many other occasions and she is an excellent detective, although there is one thing I’d….” L began, he turned around in his chair to address everyone face to face, but stopped mid sentence. “Matsuda if you could refrain from getting too close to my girlfriend that would be wonderful, now as I was saying.” L continued, everyone’s eyes widened at turned towards you, Matsuda’s face was bright red and he took a small step away from you. 

You giggled, “Yes L and I are together.” they were quite shocked, such a pretty and young women was dating this weird insomniac, unbelievable. “She’s going to be working with us, although I want everyone here to not speak a word about (y/n) around Light, I still suspect him of being Kira and I do not want anything to happen to her. Do you understand?” He explained the situation to them, after everyone agreed to keep it a secret he smiled slightly, “Alright then, let's get to work.” 

Everything was working out perfectly, well as perfectly as working on the Kira case could be, that is until L decided to be handcuffed to Light 24/7, something that annoyed you. “The two of them are fighting! We have to stop them! I’m calling the room!” Matsuda said as he picked up the phone, “Matsuda, could you tell L that I’m pregnant? That might get him to stop.” You said, a small grin spreading across your face. 

Matsuda sputtered, “W-what?? You’re pregnant?!” He practically shouted, you nodded and was quickly told a congratulations as Matsuda dialed the room number. L picked up the phone, holding it with his thumb and forefinger, “Yes?” He asked, stopping mid fight to answer, “Ryusaki I’ve got good news! (y/n) is pregnant!” Matsuda said, L could hear you giggling in the background.

He froze for a moment, “Oh, I see.” He said, before hanging up the phone, “What was that?” Light asked as L dropped the phone onto the receiver, “Matsuda’s acting stupid again.” L said with a sigh, although when Light turned his back L made sure he smiled at the camera, as if he was smiling at you. 

It had been roughly seven months since you had told L the good news, and now you had just been told the worst news possible. L had been killed, Kira had finally gotten what he wanted and had caused L to have a heart attack, you were a mix of emotions, furious and entirely depressed. Kira might have thought he’d won since L was now out of his way, but he’d only made things worse, you were even more determined to solve this case, and Kira now had two of L’s successors after him. 

You knew Near and Mello would take over the case, even if they weren’t exactly working together while doing it, and in your current state there wasn’t much you could do besides work from behind the scenes. You refused to become too emotional and wallow in pity over the death of your lover, it would only put stress on the baby and you didn’t want to risk anything. 

L wouldn’t want you to become too upset over this either, he’d much rather you enjoy your own life than dwell on the loss of others. A couple of years later,Near came to visit you at your house, you’d visited Wammy’s house many times over the years and had been very close to both him and Mello, along with many other children that stayed there.

“He looks like L.” Was the first thing Near said, pointing out the toddlers black hair and pale complexion, “Yeah, he does.” You smiled sadly, tears pooling in your eyes. “What did you name him?” He asked, twirling a strand of his white hair with his fingers, “Minori, it’s the Japanese meaning for truth.” You said, “Would you like to talk to him? He’s very smart for his age.” You asked Near and giggled when he tensed up and stared at you. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to or anything.” You said, looking over to the living room, Near continued to stare at you before shifting his gaze to the toddler sitting in front of the tv. “Okay.” He finally said, shocking you, you hadn’t expected him to actually want to, “You do?” You asked, still a little shocked, he nodded, “He is apart of L and you, I’ve always looked up to you two and I think I would like to see just how smart he is.” Near was mumbling, but you still heard what he said. 

A small smile spread across your face as you went over to Minori and asked him if he could join you in the kitchen to meet your friend,Near whispered something that you didn’t catch, Minori stared at him for a moment, “Hello.” He said shyly. “(y/n) I also came to tell you that, if you want, you can work on the Kira case from home, I can have the files transferred to your computer and have everything set up. You are an excellent detective and we could definitely use you.” Near said, before looking at Minori, “Hello, my name is Near, I’m a friend of your mother and father.” Near had thought about this for awhile, although L would probably disapprove of you working on the case anymore, Near thought you’d like it. 

You nodded your head, “Yes, thank you for allowing me to work on it again…” You said, a tiny smile forming on your lips, Near nodded slightly, “We will solve this case and prove that Light Yagami is Kira.” He said, his voice a whisper, half due to the fact he wasn’t one hundred percent sure Light Yagami was actually Kira, and half due to that fact that he didn’t want Minori to hear him. 

“My father…” Minori mumbled, his small hand reaching up and clasping the end of your shirt, “I’ll be right back.” You said and excused yourself, leaving Near and Minori alone. Minori moved closer to Near, “You shouldn’t talk about him, it makes my mommy sad…” Minori whispered, “You have to find who took him away from mommy so she won’t be so sad anymore, okay?” Minori asked Near, although smart he was still a child and didn’t quite understand the situation. 

“I promise I will.” Near said, a small smile spreading on his face. His promise eventually came true almost an entire year later when Light finally revealed he was Kira and was killed by the shinigami Ryuk. 

“You’re living here?” Minori asks Near as he sets a suitcase on the floor, “Only for a little while since I’m considering leaving the country soon and thought maybe you’d enjoy my company, I guess I was wrong though, I’ll leave.” Near pretended to pick his bag up again only to be stopped when Minori grabbed it first and pulled it down the hall. “You’re staying!” He shouted from down the hall.

You giggled, “I still don’t understand why you’d pick here of all places to stay, was it just to entertain Minori?” You asked, turning to look at Near whose face turned a soft pink, “It was to see you too…” He mumbled, you began to say something but was cut off by Minori who had came back to you two, reaching up and pulling on the end of Near’s shirt he asked,

“You’ll make my mommy happy right?”

“Yes.”


End file.
